


You've Got Mail

by prettyryden (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Band Fic, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Coffee, Domestic, Emo, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Tumblr, house au, mail, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan keeps getting a strangers mail and decides to find the intended recipient</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> (any locations in this story are purely fictional and are not based off of anyone ,living or dead .In the case that they are addresses of you or someone you know , comment and I will remove them)

Ryan checked the mail,he hoped that maybe his Amazon order came or someone sent him a letter.  
He did get someone's tax refunds , one that belonged to "Brendon Urie"   
Who the hell was Brendon Urie?  
Later that night , Ryan searched Brendon's name.  
He clicked on Whitepages and looked through the addresses where he lived .  
"Former : 168 Park Street , Los Angeles"  
That was where Ryan lived.  
He clicked on "Current" and it said   
"472 Perand Avenue , Los Angeles"  
Ryan gathered the envelopes and packages and put them in a tote bag he got from a local grocery store.  
Tomorrow,he would drop off the mail.  
The next morning, still in his sweatpants , he drove to the address .  
He knocked on the door,a man with a big forehead opened it , his dog bounding after him.  
"Hello is this Brendon Urie?"   
"Yes " replied the man  
"Well you see your mail has been delivered to my house ever since I moved there"  
"Thanks,I wondered what happened to it"  
"Well I guess I'm gonna go now"  
"Do you want some coffee"  
"Well I guess " Ryan agreed

Brendon's home was light and spacious.  
He walked into the kitchen with Ryan.  
Ryan thought the kitchen was frankly a bit of a mess.  
Ryan started clearing up the kitchen,the mess was annoying him.  
"You don't have to do that,you know" Brendon said   
"I want to "   
"Suit yourself"

After coffee , Ryan got up.  
"Well I'm sure you're busy , so I'm going to leave"  
"I don't have any plans today" Brendon said  
"Want to go for lunch " asked Ryan  
"Sushi?" inquired Brendon  
"But of course" answered Ryan,with a smile


End file.
